Innocent high
by LnknInsanity
Summary: Based on Botdf's Innocent High (very loosely). AsuraxMaka and AU. Maka is a teacher and Asura is her student. They're in a secret realtioship. shit summary please read and review.
1. Innocent High

This is a one-shot based very loosely on Blood on the Dancefloors song "Innocent High" I didn't put all the lyrics in either. NO BOTDF Haters! It is of course Asura x Maka and Student/Teacher relationship. It's AU and most likely OOC. I had to make some adjustments to make it work but if it's too confusing then just don't read it okay. But if you do like it please review. In this Asura is 18 and Maka is 24(legal).

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Blood on the Dance floor's song "Innocent High."

* * *

Asura was sitting in the perfectly symmetrical class room staring out the window while waiting for the teacher to arrive so they could start the lesson. The classroom was perfectly symmetrical because the school principal Mr Kid Death, has OCD about symmetry or something, he felt sorry for his friend Death who had to deal with him when he went home. Everyone called him by his last name and he would never tell anyone his first name and he always wore black and a cartoon skull mask but he wasn't Emo or Goth, surprisingly he was actually pretty up- beat and cheery but also pretty childish too, right now Death was sitting talking with his other friends Stein and Spirit.

Asura heard giggling behind and didn't even need to turn around to know it was Medusa and Arachnae; they were sisters who lived with their Mother Crona who was the school nurse and her brother Ragnarok. He used to go out with Arachnae till he finally got away from her, she was just way too clingy but she hadn't given up on trying to get back together with him. _'Like that'll ever happen.' _He thought, he was not interested in anyone else but his angel. His angel was-

"Good Morning everybody class has started now, please take your seats." Miss Maka said as she strode into the room. She was beautiful; red glasses sat right in front of emerald eyes, her ash blonde hair was back into its usual pigtails and she was wearing her usual white blouse with white and green tie and mid thigh length black skirt she wore black business high heels to make her short stature look slightly taller, she wore no make-up going for a more natural look. '_She's beautiful again today'_ he thought as she set her stuff down and started to set up everything for the lesson. She was one of the middle school kids, Kami Yamamoto's Aunt, when Kami's mother died she moved in with her as they had always been close. Her last name was Japanese as Miss Maka had originally come from Japan with her older sister and Kami who was 15. Kami was really popular with everybody she was a carbon copy of her Aunt in the looks department but although like her Aunt she was kind and caring Kami was very calm and modest while Maka was determined and passionate.

"Spirit come hand out the test results from last week." Miss Maka said as she handed the papers to spirit to hand out. Spirit was a famous Ladies man and usual an arse-hole to all staff in the school but with Miss Maka he would do everything and anything she asked as the whole school knew he had a major crush on her niece Kami. As he took the papers Asura saw that he accidently brushed Miss Maka's hand and kept it there for a bit too long staring into her eyes as he did it. _'Maybe it's not just the niece then.' _Asura thought as he silently fumed in his seat and he wasn't the only one he saw the way his sports teacher Mr Soul Evans looked at her. When the tests were finally handed around he saw he had a B+, not bad but not as good as he wanted either.

The lesson went fairly quickly after that Miss Maka was a good teacher and nobody dared not to pay attention in fear of her ramming a book into their skull with her deadly Maka-chop! He had always liked Miss Maka ever since she saved him from a whole bunch of guys who had tried to beat him up one day for being and 'three eyed freak.' He still remembered what she said to him after she had taken him to the infirmary and cleaned him up.

* * *

-Flash back-

_Asura was sitting on the infirmary bed waiting for Miss Maka to come back with the bandages. He had various bruises and a few cuts where those idiots had hit him too hard. He was so worthless. He couldn't even fight back he was so afraid he was always afraid and it sucked. He was sick of being this worthless, unnecessary, unwanted person. It was disgusting he thought as he scratched at the skin on his arm._

_Disgusting._

_Disgusting._

_Disgusting. _

"_STOP! What are you doing?! Don't hurt yourself!" Miss Maka said as she kneeled in front of him and snatched his arm away from his injured one. Not only had those guys broken it he had scratched at it so much that the skin had broken and was bleeding pretty badly._

"_I'm so disgusting I couldn't even fight those pathetic little twerps. Maybe they were right maybe I am a freak." Asura whispered sadly._

"_No you're not! You are a human being and you deserve to be treated like one!"She said staring fiercely into his eyes. "But why didn't you fight back? Not that you should I'm just asking" she asked curiously._

"_I'm scared. I didn't want to get hurt. I'm such a coward."He sneered at himself._

"_No you're not. You shouldn't waste your time on punks like them but maybe you should learn to protect yourself, Black*star a friend of mine runs a boxing gym I can ask if he would teach you some self-defence moves if you want" She said smiling up at him._

"_It wouldn't make a difference I'm not anybody special I'm just a coward." He said sadly._

"_No you are not! You are a brave, handsome, smart young man. Bravery isn't special everyone has it some people are just a bit braver than others. But you are. You didn't run, you didn't cry. You. Are. Brave." She said staring into his eyes._

"_Thank you Miss Maka. You're really something else." He said as he gathered her into his arms and hugged her. She was so short, she only just met his chin even with her high heels on then again he was pretty tall at 6"2. Asura was entranced by this girl in his arms. So he did what his heart was telling him to do he leaned down and kissed her._

_-_End Flashback-

* * *

After that they had been secretly dating for about two months. Secretly stealing kisses and making out in the janitors closet but they had never gone further than that. It had taken three months after he had kissed her to finally get her to go out with him he wouldn't rush her on the sex part. Not now at least.

When the class ended Death came up and asked him to come join him and his friends to go do something after school. As normal Asura refused, none of his other friends really liked him and he didn't like them to be honest. So Death went to go join his friends Stein, Spirit, Kami, Azusa, Marie, Sid, Nygus and Justin as they went to the arcade. Once the all class had left Asura secretly locked the door and walked over to Miss Maka's desk.

**Come and break me off  
Come and take me on  
Come and break me off  
Come and take me on**

**Don't need Detention, I'm the snitch; After school make me your bitch**  
**In the hall, flash your tits; Behind the desk, suck my dick**

**Seesaw, Seesaw, Slide my face up and down**  
**On the desk, By lockers, Fuck me on the playground**  
**I'll make time to get my A from a D**  
**I missed class for this now motherfucking rape me**

"Miss Maka you were a bad girl today. I saw you when you bent over in the hall to pick up the paper you dropped. Do you know how horny I was after you flashed me your tits?" Asura purred as he came up behind her and started to suck on her neck.

"I did not!" She yelled blushing.

"Tell that to my dick. I was so hard after that I almost took you out of class and had my way with you." Asura said as he liked up her neck.

"Asura." She moaned "We can't what if someone sees us?"

" I already locked the doors and can't we just pull the blinds." He said not even waiting for her reply before he went and pulled them anyway. The lights were on so he could still see the blushing woman before him. Asura pulled Maka up from her chair and switched their positions so he was sitting down and she was straddling him.

Maka gasped as she felt the bulge in his pants rub her in between her legs, she was already getting a little bit wet thinking of what he had planned for her. Asura smirked as he felt this happen he leaned forward and grabbed her arse pulling her closer to him and crushed her lips to his. He licked her bottom lip to ask for entrance which she willingly gave and immediately met his tongue with hers as they fought for control. While this happened Asura reluctantly let go of her arse to loosen her tie and rip it of her then set to work on her blouse just ripping the buttons off not bothering to undo them before he could get to her bra he felt one of her hands slip under his t-shirt and spread out on his abs. Getting at what she wanted he broke their kiss for a second to rip his shirt off, when his shirt was finally off and flung into some distant corner of a room Maka looked at his chest with hungry eyes and started to kiss him again.

T**eacher, teacher, teacher show me your chest. **

**Ring the school bell it's time for recess.**

**Teacher, Teacher, Teacher I need and A+ **

**Take off my pants and make me start to bust**

**Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, I've been a dirty whore  
I want your nails on my back like nails on a chalkboard  
Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, Keep me after class  
I've been a bad boy now take that paddle to my ass**

When he finally got her bra off (stupid clasp) he started to massage one of her breasts, they weren't huge but they were enough to get his mind think some really X-rated thoughts, Then he looked up to see her panting and blushing as she straddled him. It was the best thing he'd ever seen.

"You're quite sensitive aren't you?" He teased before he leaned down to suck on the unattended breast.

"Shut up! You-!" She cut off with a moan as he pulled her nipple with his teeth then released it.

"Something's poking me down there."Maka said when he finally let go of her breasts.

"I told you, you made me hard." Asura smirked. He stopped though when Maka leant forward pushing her breasts into his face.

"Really I'd better fix that then." she said as she unzipped his pants.

**Like my dick in my pants; It's going up, up, up  
Like your mouth on my shaft; It's going down, down, down  
You can raise me up, You can break me off  
I'm gonna fuck you for an A cause I gotta get my play**

**Like my dick in my pants; It's going up, up, up**  
**Like your mouth on my shaft; It's going down, down, down**  
**You can raise me up, You can break me off**  
**I'm gonna fuck you for an A cause I gotta get my play**

Maka climbed off his lap and knelt down in front of him so she was practically under the desk. He raised his hips and she tugged his pants down just far enough to let his erection free. She grabbed it gently and he hissed as he felt her breath hit it. He watched as Maka licked the head after what seemed like hours, he stayed completely still as she wrapped her lips around it. He gasped as she slowly bobbed her head up and down taking more into her mouth. He started to pant when she also started working with her tongue as she swirled her tongue around it and licked the sensitive underside. He tangled his hands into her hair breaking it out of its pigtails and thrusted shallowly into her mouth, trying not to gag her she stopped bobbing her head up and down instead letting Asura do the work. "I-I'm gonna." Asura panted as he felt his release coming nearer. She ignored him and kept sucking his dick, His panting was getting faster with every lick and suck she gave him. "UH! MAKA!" He screamed as he exploded in her mouth.

She swallowed all of it then looked up and smirked at him. He growled and lifted her up onto the desk "Asura? wha-!" She was cut off as tore off her skirt and panties and he slipped one finger inside her '_She's perfect.'_ he thought as he slipped another finger into her making her cry out He started pumping his fingers in to her making her groan and whimper in need. He needed to stretch her out a bit more so he scissored his finger slightly making her yelp.

"I can never have enough of you" He growled nipping her neck a bit. As he thrust his fingers in again he hit a spot that made her cry out and buck her hips. Asura pulled his fingers out from her and licked them clean when she thought he was done and going to take her he kneeled down in front of her and let his tongue continue what his fingers were doing.

Maka gasped as she felt his tongue slip inside her, tasting every inch of her. Asura was delighted with her tightly squeezing on his tongue he went even deeper to hit that spot and when he did she felt the familiar feeling in her stomach as he kept licking the spot over and over again fogging Maka's mind. As she drew closer to her climax her body started to tremble and her back started to arch before she finally released. Asura lapped up her cum eagerly and licked his lips to savour the taste before sliding up her body and kissing her on the lips. Maka blushed tasting herself on him as he kissed her deeply.

**My desk is gonna slap that ass, The test; Oral, I think I'll pass  
Throw me up against the desk, Throw me up against the desk  
I think *ha ha* I think I'm gonna pass this test**

"I love you Maka." He said staring straight into her eyes.

"I love you two Asura." She said kissing him deeply.

Asura put on a condom and then lined himself up with her entrance as she wrapped her legs around his waist. As he slid in He thought_ 'Fuck! She's so warm. How could I ever live without this?"_ At first he set a slow pace but then he started to slam into her as Maka yelled for him to go faster and harder until they both came.

"ASURA!" Maka screamed as she came.

"Maka!" he yelled as he released and his seed filled her as it filled her up Asura's mark of insanity appeared over her heart. He thrusted a few more times before he pulled out. He released Maka's hands and pulled her in close wrapping his arms around her.

"**Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, You're my sexy angel of love  
I'll be your book worm and give you all my love" **He said as they kissed one last time.

* * *

Please review.


	2. Authors note

**Authors note:**

**I Fixed it! thank you to the guest who pointed out the mistake I made. Kami is not Maka's daughter she's her niece. I deleted the chapter with the mistakes and posted another one in which Fixed that mistake.**

**Thank you so much for telling me.**

**and no it doesn't have to be a one-shot i may write more chapters if I think of another interesting chapter idea or i get suggested one.**

**Until next time**

**Lnk-chan**


	3. Chapter 2

Guess this is a two shot now. It was a request from someone who PM'd me. Sorry it took me so long! I ran out of ideas but I'm back. Thank you to Mariiko for the German translations. You are the best!

This is the longest thing i have EVER written! please review for that.

This is probably as fluffy as hell and VERY OOC if you don't like then I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood on the Dancefloors song Success is the Best Revenge or Soul Eater.

Note: this is a different day to the first chapter.

So here it is~

* * *

Asura was in heaven. He had Miss Maka pinned up against the desk and was thrusting into her. She was amazing nothing could be better than this, nothing could feel this good, and no sound could be as sweet as when she screamed his name when she came.

"I love you Engel." He whispered in her ear as they both came down from their high. He switched to German for the last part because he knew Miss Maka loved it when he did. Asura's family was actually part German so he was taught German when he was very young; he was now fluent and could speak it as well as English.

"I swear Kid there were some weird noises coming from this class room." Asura heard the voice of his sports teacher, Mr Soul Evans.

The door to the classroom opened and there stood a shocked looking Soul "Eater" Evans and Kid Death.

'_Shit! I knew I forgot something.'_ Asura thought.

They all stood there in shocked silence. What could they say? Asura held a clearly naked Maka partially behind him to cover her nakedness and he was very partially undressed himself with his jeans slung very low on his hips and his shirt off to reveal some of the bandages he always wore from the numerous amounts of fights he always got in. And they were VERY clearly in the middle of something.

Kid was the first one to recover, snapping his mouth shut he turned serious and said "Miss Yumamoto, Mr Kishin get dressed and come meet me in my office." then still blushing he dragged a still gaping Soul away from the couple.

Maka pulled away from Asura without saying a word and started to put her clothes on.

"Maka?" Asura said quietly as he put a hand on her shoulder, trying to get some reaction from her. This quiet, emotionless Maka was not his Maka. His Maka was fiery and passionate; it was one of the things he loved about her.

Maka had finished putting her clothes on and without saying a word shrugged his hand off her shoulder and walked out of the room and headed towards Kid's office. Asura quickly put on his clothes and followed.

* * *

Once they got to Kid's office. Soul was leaning against a wall behind Kid who sat at his desk chair with Maka and Asura sitting opposite him.

"Well I don't know what to say. One of my highest achieving students is in a relationship with one of my best teachers." Kid started.

"As you know student/teacher relationships are greatly frowned upon. Technically neither of you did anything wrong as you are both legally adults but we cannot allow this to go unpunished. Asura I want you to tell me something honestly." Kid started at him seriously with his golden yellow eyes.

"Were you sleeping with Miss Yumamoto to help yourself improve your grades? Or was she threatening you with your grades if you didn't sleep with her?" He said emotionlessly.

"HALT DEINE KLAPPE! TROTTEL!" _(SHUT UP! IDIOT!)_ Asura screamed at the top of his lungs. "Miss Maka would never do that! And I would never do that to her! I love her!"

"You?! Love her?! You are just a kid! How could you know what love is?!" Soul yelled back at him from his position on the wall behind Kid.

"Soul! That's enough!" Kid yelled before turning back to Asura. "Even if you two are in love as you claim, the school cannot allow this to continue. Not only is it not fair to the other students if a teacher favours one over the rest of them, but it is unethical and highly scandalous to the school's reputation. I cannot allow this to go on as it has."

"Maka I am afraid I have no choice. You will have to be temporarily suspended and Asura will have to be moved out of your class." He said turning towards Maka.

"Nein! _(No!) _You can't do that!" Asura yelled bolting up from his chair.

"Asura! That's enough!" Maka yelled at him before turning to Kid. "Yes sir. I am very sorry for the trouble I have caused you. If it is aright I will take my leave now." She bowed before turning and heading out the office.

"Maka!" Asura yelled before turning to bolt after her but was stopped when Soul put a restraining hand on his arm.

"Hold up. We still need to talk to you."

"Let go! I have to go after Maka!" Asura yelled again.

"No you don't. I am strictly forbidding you from seeing Miss Maka again and also as punishment. You will have detention after school for the next month." Kid said impassively.

"Nein!_ (No!)_" Asura yelled again.

"Asura this is not a request. This is grounds for me to expel you and fire Miss Maka. If you do not comply with the rules I will do exactly that."

Asura was fuming but he knew there was nothing he could do. "Fine but let me at least say goodbye."

Kid nodded to Soul who let go of his death grip on Asura's arm and he ran off to go find Maka.

Soul turned to Kid "Do you think he is actually going to stay away from her?"

"Not a chance. But there is nothing we can do about it. I trust Maka to break this off before it goes any further she knew it is wrong for a student and teacher to be in a relationship. She is very loyal, she wouldn't do anything to hurt the school or Kami for that matter." Kid said going back to his other work.

* * *

"Maka!" Asura yelled running to catch up with her.

Maka ignored him and kept on walking, turning to go back to the classroom where she left her stuff while she and Asura were doing other stuff. Asura caught up with her just as she entered the classroom.

"Maka! Don't run away from me! We need to talk about this!" He yelled, putting a hand on her shoulder he spun her around to face him.

Maka's face was flushed from trying to keep back her tears but a few managed to seep out and roll down her face.

Asura was shocked, his Maka was crying and it was his fault. Asura crushed the small girl into his chest where she started to sob in earnest.

"Shh." He tried to comfort his sobbing lover. "I won't let them take you away from me. We'll just have to be sneakier about it this time."

Maka put her hands on his chest and pushed him away from her.

"No Asura. I won't do this anymore. We're done." Maka said staring straight into his eyes.

"What?!" Asura yelled looking furious. "How can you let them do that to us ?! You are just going to let them tell you what you can and can't do for the rest of your life!"

"Yes Asura I will! The school may not mean much to you but it means a lot to me! I went to school here! My niece is here! I want to stay here!" She screamed back at him.

"Who cares about that?! I thought you loved me! Why are you letting them tear us apart?!" He yelled not giving a fuck who heard their very loud screaming.

"We never should have been together in the first place! You are my student! It has got to be illegal or something!" She yelled back

"No it's not! I'm 18! Old enough to make my own decisions! And I choose you! Why can't you choose me?!" He tried not to let the hurt he was feeling invade his voice.

"I can't, I just can't." She whispered lowering her head so he couldn't see her face.

Asura was sick of this. Reaching out he cupped her chin with his hand and brought her head up to look at him, he could see she was on the verge of tears again. Leaning down, he slammed his lips into hers, putting all the love and longing he felt for her into that single kiss.

She kissed him back with equal love and longing, before pushing him away again.

"That won't happen again. Even if I do love you, I won't risk my job and my niece like that again. Good bye Mr. Kishin." She said walking past him.

Asura grabbed onto her wrist and drew her back into him, close enough to whisper. "You think I'm going to let you go? This is just the beginning Maka. I'm not done with this nice arse yet." He said giving her arse a squeeze before letting her go again.

Maka quickly scurried out of the room like her tail was on fire.

Asura silently chuckled in his head. _'Maka's so cute. Thinking I'm going to give up like that. I'm not giving her up that easy. Miss Maka, you are already mine. You just need to realise it.'_ he thought as he left the room.

'_I'll be back sweetheart.'_

At this time he was suddenly reminded of his favourite song "Success is the Best Revenge" by Blood on the Dancefloor.

**I'm a killer , A chiller**

**A bonafied thriller**  
**open you up like a bottle of miller**  
**drink but don't hate**  
**kiss and just taste**  
**sweeeet!**  
**got it burning like heat**  
**with the OMFG**  
**what the fuck**  
**bitch please**  
**you can get on both knees**  
**that's the only time your good for me**  
**lick it up**  
**suck it down**  
**stomp your heart into the ground**  
**fall apart and start to drown**  
**I'm the elite**  
**with the crown**

**they would kill to see me fall**  
**because I have it all**

**fuck fuck fuck you**  
**and all your bullshit**  
**fuck fuck fuck you and all your drama bitch**

**just fuck you**  
**JUST FUCK YOU!**  
**Success is the best revenge**

**Here we are back on top**  
**Here we are we'll never stop**  
**we stand; indestructible**  
**Defeating us? Impossible!**  
**Posting blogs**  
**Mock ; you do**  
**Replace the "FUCK" with "THANK YOU"**  
**Talk your trash, You make me laugh**  
**We have the thing You wish you had**  
**Let it sink in**  
**Here We are back again**  
**Harder, faster, Better, longer**  
**Push us down, We get stronger**  
**Doesn't matter What we do**  
**Raise our glass**  
**Now Here's to you**  
**F-u-c-k**  
**Y-o-u**

**Glad that you think we give a fuck**  
**cuz if you do**  
**sorry cunt you're out of luck**  
**here we are living it up**  
**and where are you?**  
**NO WHERE!**  
**That's what I thought.**

**Hate me**  
**or shake me**  
**you'll never fucking break me**

**Build a damn bridge & get the fuck over yourself**  
**Bitch! LOL**

Maybe he would take their advice.

* * *

-5 years later-

"Oh! Look at him! He's hot!" one girl whispered to her friend.

"Yeah! But what is he doing here?" The other girl whispered back.

"Maybe he graduated from here and he's here to see some of his old teachers or something."

"Nah. That can't be it. Look at the suit he's wearing. He's too important to be coming back to shoot the breeze with some of his old teachers."

"This way Mr. Kishin." The Asian, golden eyed assistant said from behind a pair of square, red glasses. She had long black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and was smiling cheerfully.

"Thank you Haruna. Tell Akarui to pick us up at the front gate at 3. Clear?" The mysterious man said to her.

"Hai Asura-sama. Have fun." She said with a perverted smirk.

The girl and her friend were absolutely gobsmacked now. "She said Mr. Kishin. You don't think he could be the CEO of that big company 'Wahnsinn' do you?"one girl whispered to her friend.

"I heard that at first he didn't want to be the CEO to the family company, but all of a sudden he came back and turned it from an unknown little company into a first class business." She whispered back.

"I heard that anyone who goes up against him in business usually ends up gets everything taken away from them. Like there soul has been taken away or something."

"What is he doing here then?!" One girl yelled/whispered.

"I don't know!" she whisper/yelled back.

"You know it's not nice to gossip about people who are less than 5 feet away right?" Asura said popping up from behind the two girls.

Both girls feel back from him in fright. "S-s-sorry Mr Kishin SIR!" They said in unison.

"Well I know how you girls can make it up to me if you want." Asura smirked down at them.

"Y-yes sir." They said nervously.

"Clam down its nothing too bad. Miss Maka, do you know where she is?" He asked them trembling girls. He knew she still worked here from the reports given to him by the private investigator he had hired to watch Miss Maka.

"I don't know any teacher by that name here." Girl#1 said.

"Wait! Maka? Isn't that Miss Yamamoto's first name?" Girl#2 said quickly.

"Yes Miss Yamamoto. Do you know where she is right now?" Asura said impatiently.

"She is in the English room right now I think. She has a class before and after lunch there today." Girl#1 said.

"Very good girls. Now would you be kind enough to lead me to the English room?" Asura said in falsely kind voice.

"Yes Mr. Kishin, sir!" The girls said together and started to lead him towards the English room.

'_It's been so long Maka, darling. I can't wait to see you again. I told you I'd be back._' He practically purred to himself.

* * *

Maka walked into the English room to set up for her class after lunch and was surprised to see someone already in there. A tall man with black and white hair was sitting in one of the desks in the front row. He had a black fedora hat pulled down so you couldn't see his face and was wearing lots of skin coloured scarves, he wore a black and red suit with black dress shoes. He looked very familiar but it wasn't until she heard his voice she realised who it was.

"What are we gonna learn today Teach?" Asura asked teasingly.

"Asura!" Maka said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't come back to see my favourite Teach?" Asura mock-pouted.

"Of course you can! But I have class right now, couldn't you have come after school?" Maka said.

"I'm wounded Miss Maka, I came all the way to see you and you're shoving me out into the cold." He said coming up behind her.

"And we used to be so close too." He purred as he put his hands on her hips and drew her back into his chest.

"ASURA!" Maka yelled.

Asura slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle any more screams that came out of her mouth. He spun her around so she was facing. He leaned down so he was a hairs width away from her.

"Now, now Miss Maka, we wouldn't want anyone to come interrupt us would we?" He said moving his hand from her mouth to cup her cheek. Just as he was about to kiss her the school bell rang and the hallway began to flood with people who would definitely notice something weird going on in their classroom.

"Shit!" Asura cursed under his breath. " I suppose you are right Miss Maka I should have chosen a better time."

Maka breathed a sigh of relief that he was temporarily diverted from getting back together for now.

"So I'll be back after class Miss Maka! See you then Sweetheart!" He yelled happily to her before turning and heading out the door.

Maka blushed at his old nickname for her. _'Oh no.' _She thought as she blushed from the memory of their almost kiss.

* * *

It was after class and almost all the students had left, when Maka made a break for her car hoping to avoid Asura. She definitely need to talk to him but she couldn't do it right now when she was all flustered over him again, she would do it just when she was calmer she told herself. Just as she was about to walk out the gate and down to the car park a hand suddenly grabbed her upper arm. It was held by a tall Asian woman with golden eyes and long black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. She was also smiling cheerfully. "I caught you!" she laughed.

"Wha-?"

Just as she said this, a huge black limo pulled up in front of the school causing everyone to stop and stare.

A tall man with silvery eyes and an eye patch over one of them stepped out of the driver's side, he had black hair that reached his shoulders and a neutral expression. The mysterious man went to open the door at the back of the limo and said "Maka-sama please come with us."

"Wait what's going on?-!" Maka didn't get a chance to ask anymore question as she was pushed into the back of the limo by the strange woman who held her arm.

"Ow!" she said as she face planted on to the floor of the limo.

She looked up to see Asura sitting there looking a bit too smug. "Miss Maka, really. I thought we were going to have a nice reunion in the classroom. But when I got there a certain teacher had run out on me." Asura said looking mock-hurt.

He put an arm around her waist and hauled her up into the seat next to him. Asura tapped on the glass separating the driver from the rest of the limo and said to an unknown person "Akarui take us to my place."

All that was heard back was a monotone "Hai."

Asura turned back to Maka and said " So Sweetheart, why did you run from me?"

"I wasn't running!" Maka yelled. "I was going to talk to you."

Asura interrupted before she could say anymore. "After you'd come up with a good enough excuse as to why you couldn't see me anymore. Right?"

_Bullseye._ "No I-" She started before she was cut off again.

"Save it. I know how your mind works. You never saw me as a real man you only ever saw me as a kid."

"That is not true! I am not a paedophile I don't have sex with little kids. I always saw you as a man! As my lover!" She yelled before blushing as she realised what she just said.

Asura let some of the hurt into his eyes. "Then why didn't you choose me?"

"Asura I love you. I always did. But even if you are a man in my eyes you were still a kid. I couldn't get you kicked out of school and ruin your life!" Maka yelled to him.

Asura kissed her all of a sudden biting her bottom lip when she wouldn't open up to him causing him to gasp letting him in to explore every inch of her mouth he groaned at the taste. God damn did he miss her. "I don't care about that! I care about you!" Asura yelled back.

"Well I do! I will not ruin your life!" Maka yelled slightly flushed from the kiss.

"You could never ruin it! You could only ever make it better! I love you Maka I always have but the question is do you love me?" Asura said seriously staring into her eyes.

"Yes Asura I do. I always have." Maka said staring back but still flushing at her declaration.

"Will you give us another chance? Will you go out with me?" Asura said seriously.

It was silent for a moment before Maka whispered a shy "Yes."

Asura pounced on her and continued their heavy make out session.

By the time they reached Asura's house they were both panting and flushed. Asura grabbed Maka's hand and started to drag her towards the elevators which took them to his penthouse apartment.

"Asura?" Maka questioned as he started to undo the collar of her shirt to gain access to her neck and her chest.

"I think I've forgotten how much you love me Miss Maka. I think I need an extra lesson." Asura smirked at her as his hand went under her shirt.

Maka flushed at the memory of their old 'extra lessons' *cough*sex*cough*. But never the less wrapped her arms around his neck, pushed herself closer t him and her chest further into his hand.

Then smirked at him and said "Only if you're prepared to study really hard."

Asura smiled and said "Oh definitely. I love you Maka"

"I love you Asura." she said. Before he dragged her into his apartment so they could 'study'.

* * *

Please review like i said longest chapter ever! it took me forever but i am proud of it! so please review!


End file.
